Rain
by dienny04
Summary: A casual date, an unexplainable smirkthese made her day quite different. MomoxAnnxKirihara


**Rain**

Author : dien04

Characters : Momo, Ann, Kirihara (Tennis no Ohjisama)

Rating : PG-13

Summary : A casual date, an unexplainable smirk---these made her day quite different.

* * *

It was one of those days when it would usually rain when you would most likely prefer to be outside of your house.

Ann was in her room, taking a nap on her bed which is just a few inches away from the window.

She was wearing casual but comfortable clothes, her clips not in her hair, causing her bangs to brush against her face.

She wrapped herself in a plain, warm blanket, curled up in almost like a ball, her face soft yet it looks so content.

Her deep slumber was interrupted by her cellular phone, which is beeping furiously on her study desk.

She slowly sat up on her bed, reaching for her cellphone.

"Moshi, Ann here," she answered, rather groggily.

A soft chuckle came from the other end.

"Who's this?" Ann asked, running her hand through her hair.

"Did you just wake up, Tachibana-imotou?" the caller asked.

Ann finally recognized the caller. She giggled, a smile creeping upon her lips.

"Momoshiro-kun," Ann said. "Why did you call?"

"The rain is slowly subsiding, isn't it?" he asked.

Ann turned to her window, which is half-closed, and realized that what Momo was saying is true. The rain isn't falling as hard as it was when she started dozing off to sleep.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Since it was, can we go to the Street Tennis court?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, her smile still unwavering from her lips.

"I'll wait for you," he said, surprising Ann.

She readily opened her window.

A weak gust of wind passed through her room, slightly blowing her disarranged hair.

She looked down, noticing a boy her age, rather taller, seated on his bike.

"Momoshiro-kun?"

* * *

At this moment, the rain has finally subsided.

Ann's hair is back to its usual laidback style, her heart-designed clips attached beautifully in her bangs.

She was wearing a white buttoned-collar blouse and a Tennis skirt.

She was seated at the back of Momo's bike, her arms clutched around his waist as they rode along the road towards the Street Tennis court, the place where they would always unwind.

"Why didn't you tell me you're coming?" Ann asked, staring at the back of his head.

Momo laughed, maintaining his control over the bike.

"I wanted to surprise you," he replied playfully. "Don't you like it?"

"You startled me but why do you have to?" Ann asked.

He shrugged. "I just feel like doing so."

Ann giggled, tightening her grip to his waist. "Can I rest my head on your back? You woke me up."

"It's okay," Momo replied. "Sorry if I did."

Ann rested her head on Momo's back, feeling his warmth amidst the moist wind from the recent rain.

* * *

As soon as they reached the place, Momoshiro parked his bike on a safe place.

They ascended the steps up to the court, laughing and joking about things.

Yes, evidently, they are dating and they enjoyed the fact that they decided not to jump into a serious relationship that quick.

Nearer and nearer, they could view the half-wet, half-dry Tennis court---only to hear some quick footsteps over the certain court.

It was Kirihara Akaya, the sadistic Rikkaidai ace player who injured Tachibana Kippei and was injured by Ann herself.

Kirihara glanced at them.

He was soaked, his curly locks drenched from the rain.

Momoshiro gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself from starting a bickering session.

Kirihara smirked at the sight of Ann.

"Tachibana-imoto, ne," he spoke. "Oh, and Momoshiro too."

Ann bit her lip, she was glaring at him.

She wanted to defend herself from what happened before but realized that she did wrong too---she shouldn't have confronted him that night and even Kamio got involved badly. Instead of raising her voice and ruining her mood, she sighed and removed the glare on her eyes.

"It might be awkward for me to say this but..." Ann regained herself. "I'm sorry for attempting to hit you...are you happy now?"

Momo grabbed her arm and lead her to the opposite court.

"Let's go," he said, dragging him softly out of his sight.

* * *

Momo and Ann are already on the fourth set of their match. It was 3-1, Momoshiro leading the game.

Ann is confused if her single win was a luck or not.

She's sensing that Kirihara was staring at her, making her feel uneasy.

When Momo was about to serve, Ann dropped her racket.

"Ann!" Momo called out her name from the other side of the court.

He jogged towards her.

"Tachibana-imoto," he shifted her name back to the one he would usually call her. "Are you okay?"

Ann shook her head, looking up at him afterwards.

"Please, can we go now?" Ann said, unsure if it was guilt or annoyance which is building up in her at the moment. "Let's go out some other time."

Momo sighed, picked up her racket and stared at her. "It's okay."

Ann gave him a weak smile, quickly looking at Kirihara from the corner of her eyes.

He was smirking at her but she quickly turned her gaze back to Momoshiro.

Ann grabbed Momo's hand. "Let's go."

The two of them exited the court without any regards of goodbye for Kirihara.

Kirihara smirked, shaking his head.

"Ann Tachibana," he whispered as he dribbled his Tennis ball, preparing to serve.

The rain started to fall again, in a weak manner.

"You just have no freaking idea," he said, still in a low voice, smirking and eventually serving the ball. "How much I'm attracted to you."

* * *

Ann was in the same place she was when they were riding on the street.

Her head rested on Momo's back, her eyes closed.

A drop of rain fell on her cheek.

On cue, her eyes flew open. She realized that the rain started to fall again.

"I'm sorry, Momoshiro-kun," Ann apologized.

"It's okay," Momoshiro replied. "We got to play, didn't we?"

Ann sighed, noticing that a couple of raindrops have fallen to her cheek.

"I wouldn't ask why you wanted to go," Momo said. "It's up to you fi you want to tell me or not."

They reached the Tachibana household.

Ann got off his bike, giving him a peck on his cheek.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out," she said, winking at him.

Momo laughed, pinching her almost soaked cheek.

"The rain is starting to fall harder again," Momo said. "I'll be leaving."

But as he was about to leave, Ann stopped him by pulling his arm.

"But you might get soaked," Ann said.

"I'll be okay," Momo said, leaning over to quickly plant a kiss on her lips. "Bye."

Ann let go of his arm and watched him leave.

Then Kirihara's image popped out of her mind.

"What is that smirk for?" she asked out loud. "He doesn't seem to be mad at me."

The door opened.

"Ann-chan!" Kippei called. "You'll get wet, come in!"

"Okay!" she replied, rushing to the door.

Whatever Kirihara was trying to tell her, all she knew was in a rainy day, a lot of things might happen.

And yeah, a creepy smirk and a kiss in a day? Now that's weird.

* * *

_Author's notes : Did I leave you hanging? - .. just tell me if you want a sequel!_


End file.
